Fabricated
by Obsessive PruCan Fan
Summary: The world around Lovino is fake, it is a part of him. A part created by his subconscious to such a realistic level that he doesn't realize that he's dreaming. The world is perfect - He secretly crushes on his best friend, has a charming little brother and goes to school like any usual teen. But he's been hearing voices. Will Lovino ever wake up and realize his world is fake?
1. Prologue

**AN: ****Please note that I am British, and as such, I say 'colour', not 'color', and don't get me started on the whole Jelly/Jam thing -_- If there's anything else you can't understand, PM me XD**

_**"The best part I believe is a lie" - **__**Fall Out Boy - Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued (Originally titled I Liked You Better When You Weren't A Myspace Whore) –**_

へタリア

Lovino Vargas awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He grumbled, rolling over, but misjudging the roll, leaving him face-down on the floor. The Italian grumbled again, picking himself up off of the wooden floor and smashing a fist down onto the stupid clock. He pulled on a plain white shirt, and black trousers before rushing down the stairs, tying his stupid black green striped tie. Seeing that his fratello was already awake, making cereal for himself, he walked over. As soon as his fratellino saw him he smiled, chirping an overly happy and awake 'good morning'. He just pushed it off, making his way into the kitchen to make some toast. He stuck the bread in the toaster, grabbing a jar of jam and a tub of butter before waiting for the stupid toast to finish. He looked out of the window, glaring at the stupid sun. Why did it have to be so bright, so stupid, so-

"-no? Ve~ Fratello, are you sure you're listening to me?" Lovino jumped slightly, putting.. no, forcing the tiniest of smiles onto his face before swivelling his head around to look at his little brother. He forced out a quick 'sorry'.

"Say it again, Feliciano.." He murmured, bringing a smile onto the younger's face.

"Ve~ I wanted to tell you that me and Luddy are dating!" He smiled brightly.

"Wh-what!? That German potato bastard i-" He saw that Feliciano was beginning to tear up. Lovino sighed, knowing he was defeated by the damned puppy eyes of his brother's. "Fine, dammit. Date the bastard for all I care!" He huffed in annoyance. He was suddenly tackled by his brother, whom was squealing 'Grazie fratello!'.

"Now I can help you with Antonio!" He smiled happily, still hugging his brother. Said brother's face went crimson, huffing.

"I don't need 'help' with the tomato-loving bastard!" He glared, pushing his fratellino off of him.

"Ve~ Are you two already dating then? I've heard nothing from Elizave-"

"W-what do you mean!? I hate him, why do you think otherwise!?" He glared, grabbing the pieces of toast without buttering them and walking out of the kitchen, where he grabbed a dark green blazer and his black Nike rucksack before storming out of the front door.

_-up.._

Lovino looked around him, not finding where the sound was coming from.

_-lease_

"What the fuck?" He murmured, looking back at the house, but he saw nobody.

_-mano_

He decided that he must've left his iPod on, reaching into his bag and blindly flicking the switch to turn it off, only to find that when he did so, the music started playing - Dirty Little Secret, by The All-American Rejects, by the way – indicating that the iPod had never been on in the first place. He dismissed it as being tired, walking up the road until the bus stop was in sight, glad that there was no one waiting there. He tilted his head, wondering for a second why the Tomato Bastard – Antonio Carriedo – wasn't there as he usually was. It would've been for longer if he hadn't both mentally and physically slapped himself to stop thinking of the stupid bastard, face slightly tinted just from thinking of him.

"Aww~ Why are you slapping yourself, mi tomatito~?" He heard from behind him as a pair of arms engulfed him from behind, wrapping them tightly around his stomach to the point where he was nearly unable to breathe. He was about to complain when he felt something snuggle into his neck, making him freeze. His face was red. He was sure of it. And the moans of 'Lovi~' weren't helping either.

"Ge-Get off of me d-dammit!" He yelped, waiting for Antonio to let go before he hid his red face.

"Awww~ But mi Loviiiiiiii~"  
"Che parle! Do you want to walk with me or not, dammit!?"

"Of course I want to walk with mi tomatito!" The Spaniard sung, trying to hug the shorter again.

"I'm NOT a fucking tomato!"

_Roma-_

He looked around out of habit.

_P-please.._

It was only then that Lovino realised something - The voice sounded awfully like the Spanish bastard.

* * *

**Note also that in the UK, classes are different from the American ones.. and we have stupidly-expensive uniforms. And ties.. and blazers... and stuff.**

**This is a Prologue.. so it's reaaaaally short XD I'll try my best to write a longer chapter. I had to end that there to not spoil too much yet~ Continuing after I finish that PruCan lemon *crai* I hope I can get through it.. D:**


	2. Chapter One - Family

**The fact that I'm back with another chapter already is surprising XD**

**I think 'sidewalk' is what Americans call pavement XD**

**I'm adding a few more pairings, just so that Lovi feels a little.. pressured into getting into a relationship ;P**

**The pairings to be added are as follows:**

**PruCan (my ultimate OTP)**

**USUK (which I like about the same as AsaKiku)**

**AusHun (So that not everyone is gay, which happens in a lot of fanfics, yet somehow Poland is still the sassy gay friend XD)**

_**Previously:**_

_P-please.._

_It was only then that Lovino realised something - The voice sounded awfully like the Spanish bastard._

XXX

"Tomato bastard. Did you say anything?" He looked at the taller with a half-hearted glare.

"Huh? I didn't say anything, mi Loviii~!" The Spaniard continued walking, not realising that he'd just set off a ticking Italian time bomb.

"Hey you bastard! Don't call me Lovi!" Lovino yelled, making a fist with his right hand and glaring up at Antonio. Dammit, if only the bastard was shorter, he'd be terrified! Instead, Antonio just smiled and laughed at Lovino before dragging him along the pavement, still laughing in a unique way that only he could, sounding so bubbly and full of pure energy. The Italian growled at the contact, trying to get the Spaniard to release his iron grip on his thin wrist. "Get off dammit!" He tried to sound angry, but ended up whining. This just made Antonio laugh louder, letting go of the wrist in a fit of giggles. Lovino muttered curses under his breath in Italian.

When they had _finally_ reached the school gates, Antonio had embarrassed his short Italian _amigo_ at least seventeen times, hugged him twenty-three times and called him Lovi so many times that the infuriated Italian had lost count.

_-lease_

Lovino's head snapped around to look at Antonio, who was standing there with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.  
"What is it, Lovi~?" He asked innocently. The Italian 'hmmph'ed, turning around and walking into the school gates to his first class.

XXX

By lunch, the voices hadn't stop. Most of them sounded like the Spanish bastard, but every now and then, he heard a few words from what sounded like his _fratello_. 'Please' was the most common word, as well as the name 'Romano', meaning 'From Rome' in Italian, which confused Lovino further. He gathered his books from maths, stuffing them into his bag – which had a tiny tomato charm on the zip, his thirteenth birthday present from Antonio – and heading out of the classroom, up onto the roof.

Sitting down on the large roof already was approximately half of the bastards he usually ate with. The albino bastard had an arm around the shoulders of the pancake bastard, his fratello was hugging the potato bastard like his life depended on it and the hamburger bastard and the eyebrow bastard were fighting... again. Lovino sat down, far away enough not to be near the awkwardness of the couples, but far enough away from the fighting _idiotas_ that he wouldn't get hit by a flying shoe or bag this time, as he had learned many times from experience. He tried to ignore the stupid little voices in his head, mentally telling them to '_Chiudi il culo!'_

The last few people of their little outcast group – Antonio, Francis (who immediately joined the fight), Elizaveta, the Hungarian and Kiku, the short Japanese teen - arrived on the roof, sitting down with snacks and food. The rule of thumb was that everyone brought or bought something, then put it in the middle for everyone to eat, although nobody had _ever_ touched the Brit's scones, instead, the American would distract him whilst the person nearest to the trash can would empty them into it secretly. They had even found a place to stash plates and cups, wrapped in two carrier bags and covered in a tarpaulin. They would bring the weeks food to Gilbert, the fourth generation Prussian and he would sneak into school late through methods nobody quite knew and stash them. It would be cold, but they still tasted amazing (aside from the scones, of course).

Today, they had a selection of pasta (from Feliciano), pizza (from Lovino), sausages (from Ludwig), pancakes with syrup (from Matthew), non-alcoholic beer (from Gilbert, who had been caught with real beer once), sushi (from Kiku), a bowl of stew* wrapped in cling film (from the Hungarian) some French delicacy that nobody recognised (from Francis), small hamburgers (from Alfred), the dreaded scones (from Arthur, of course) and churros (from Antonio).

Their group had started off small - just Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio and Ludwig – but had grown after Antonio invited his best friends, Gilbert and Francis, who had in turn invited Matthew, Alfred and Arthur (although nobody was too sure _why_ Francis had invited those two). After that, the group ended up being a meeting of outcasts, who, for some reason or another, had all been made fun of, or simply not liked, by the majority of the school. It had been Francis' idea to bring food, as he wanted to show off his _'magnifique'_ French food. The group couldn't find it in their hearts to tell Arthur not to bring food, and ended up being faced with the problem of getting rid of it every day.

They had been shunned and disliked by other people in the school for various reasons.

Feliciano was very, very wimpy, and had got bullied until he met Ludwig.

Ludwig was strict and not into sports.

Francis was perverted and had been rumoured to have raped Arthur, which both denied was not true.

Kiku and Elizaveta had tried to set up two of the jocks up, without knowing that both were as straight as a ruler, and had girlfriends.

Matthew was invisible to the world, and many people thought that he was his brother, meaning he had been beaten up a lot for stupid things that Alfred had done.

Alfred was generally obnoxious and self-centered.

Arthur believed in black magic (and regularly practised it).

Gilbert was made fun of for being albino, and therefore had to bring a hat and sun lotion to the roof during the summer.

Lovino swore at everyone and was bad-tempered.

Antonio had been bullied when he was younger for being bisexual.

Together, they formed a mismatched family.

The thing Lovino hated the most of his 'family' was that so many of them were dating now! Sure, they were all sixteen, but it just infuriated him! At least a quater of them were dating someone, and some were rumoured to be secretly dating dammit!

Elizaveta was dating Roderich, the prissy Austrian guy!

His _fratellino_ was dating the potato bastard!

Gilbert and Matthew had been dating for ages!

The sexual tension between Alfred and Arthur was about as thick as the American's skull!

And Francis wouldn't leave him alone, telling him that he should find someone to date too, playing fucking matchmaker! Every time he gave a list, he was sure that Antonio's name appeared at least three times! The rest were people he'd never heard of! They probably weren't real! And fucking Elizaveta had dangled from the ceiling like some sort of ninja at the group's Christmas party, mistletoe in hand above none other than himself and Antonio! She had followed them around all day until she got her wish, a tiny peck that made Lovino go red and Kiku pass out from blood loss! And what was worse, she had recorded it and used it as blackmail!

They may be a family, but they sure were annoying!

**Notes:**

**Hungary is quite well known for their stews, apparently~**

**I'm pretty sure that the 'food (from name)' section is grammatically incorrect, but I don't know how to fix it D:**

**I just wanted to share as many details as possible about this world, and how the friendship between the little group of misfits works. I guess I'm trying to show just how intricate the world is, how many lies there are.. Imagine that all throughout this chapter, where things aren't just being explained, Lovino is hearing the voices of his brother and Toni.**


	3. Chapter Two - Sanity

**Chapter Two – Sanity**

**AN: Ciao guys~ I'm back finally with the third instalment and second chapter of Fabricated!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm going to leave it to you to figure out what the italic text is. Is it a flashback, or a dream? Or something else?**

XXXX

Lovino's POV

I tried to keep my eyes open as I sifted through my uniform's pockets to find the damn key to the door of my family's house. Feliciano was at Ludwig, the potato bastard's for the night. I didn't want to know what they were going to do - I think you can probably figure out why, unless you're some idiot. Our gang of bastards had gone to a party at the French bastard's house, which wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be, as long as I stayed away from Francis himself, as I had learnt after knowing him for a year or two. The baguette-loving idiot had been flirting with anything that had a heartbeat.

After a long quest – that was, searching for my damned key – I finally was able to unlock the door, stumbling through the door. I wasn't drunk. I hadn't actually drunk anything there, as everything that was 'non-alcoholic' was probably spiked. I glanced at the clock after turning on the lights. It was eleven already!? Chucking my bag on the floor, I half-ran, half-crawled upstairs to my room. It was a mess, as usual, but I didn't care as I made my way to my bed, flopping down onto it.

I was asleep in less than a minute.

XXXX

_I was standing outside a large house. I looked down at my hands – it was as if somebody had taken a photograph of me and turned down the opacity of just myself in Photoshop, leaving the rest of the world in full opacity. It was.. strange. I didn't recognise the house, although something told me that I should. I reached out my arm to touch the door of the house, only to find that it went straight through. My eyes widened as I walked through the wood without any effort. As I walked in, I saw vague faces in photographs, although it was impossible to tell who they were because of how dark everything was. I could just about make out messy hair and a masculine build. I felt wrong for being there, as if I shouldn't be there, but when I approached a mirror in the room, I saw nothing looking back at me._

_Was I dead? No, I remember yesterday, I wasn't ill or dying._

_I decided to walk up the winding staircase, where I was met with three rooms. I put my hand on the handle to the first one out of instinct, only for it to slide through the handle. Sighing, I walked through the door. The room I was now in was lit by the moon. It was a tiled bathroom with a rather large bath and shower. This didn't feel right. I felt weird, as if I was pulled up here by a mysterious presence. This was evidently not where this mysterious presence was, so I walked through the wall in the direction of the next room._

_An empty bedroom with photographs and paintings lining the walls and bedside table. In the poor light, the most I could see on the photographs and paintings were two figures, both with.. brown hair, was it? I checked the neat, light blue bed – nobody was in there-. Was this a guest room? Maybe, but with that many pictures, it would be a long-term guest.. I decided to stop thinking so hard, as my head hurt. I walked through the wall again. It was a strange feeling, like it was cold and made me shiver. This room was another bedroom with a night light, but this time, the first thing I noticed was that there was a sleeping figure under the covers. The light allowed me to see the room and its contents. There was a picture of.. wait! That.. that was.. me!? Creepy! I decided that this must be a dream. It was only confirmed when I looked at the sleeping person. It was Antonio._

_..Wait, since when did I dream about Antonio!? Ewww.. Strange. Why!? It wasn' that I.. liked him or anything! I looked down at my hand, which.. why was it stroking his hair!? Oh god.. This was awkward.. No telling Antonio about this!_

_Then I heard him mumble in his sleep, sniffling and mumbling one word over and over. A single word in Italian. 'Romano'. From Rome. What the hell!?_

_Suddenly my headache got severely worse, and I closed my eyes in pain. When I opened them again..._

XXX

Lovino sat up straight in bed, glancing at the clock.

"Shit! It's eight already! I'm going to be so late! Fuck it!" He stood up and fell over again, his head pounding. He ran downstairs to eat. His parents were out on some business trip, and his brother, who had returned a few hours ago, was making pasta in the kitchen, humming.

"Shiiit! Feli, I'm going to be late!" Feliciano looked around.

"Huh? Late for what, Lovi?" He asked innocently.

"School you idiot! Why didn't you wake me up!?" I yelled, trying to find something to eat.

"Ve~ Lovi, it's a Saturday!" I froze, feeling stupid, mouth paused in a perfect 'o' shape.

_R-Romano.._

Fuck, now the voice was back. Fun times. Why wouldn't it stop dammit!? I was going to have to get checked for Schizophrenia or something if this kept on happening! I glanced at my brother for a second, my eyes going wide with a scream. He.. he! He was flickering! So was the kitchen! I leapt back, my lower back smashing against the counter and my head hitting the cupboard with a loud smack. The last thing I saw was a pair of honey-coloured orbs before my vision dissolved into black.

XXX

Feliciano POV – five minutes earlier

I was searching for herbs in a cupboard when I heard fast steps coming down the staircase. I didn't need to glance up to know that it was mi fratello, Lovino.

"Shiiit! Feli, I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed at me, running into the kitchen, probably for something that he could eat quickly.

"Huh? Late for what, Lovi?" I asked, rather confused towards my brother's statement.

"School you idiot!" He yelled at me. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" I held in a giggle. He sounded angry!

"Ve~ Lovi, it's a Saturday!" He looked at me, dumbfounded, as I found some oregano in the back of the cupboard. I looked over at him. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. Suddenly, he let out a shrill scream. My eyes widened as he leapt backwards, his skull smashing into a cabinet and falling on the floor in a heap. I rushed over to him, panicking. I had never learnt that much first-aid, so I just made him sit up and checked his pulse. It was faint. I realised that he was bleeding from the head, and started freaking out. I sprinted to the phone, dialling the emergency number as fast as I could, stating our need and house number erratically. As soon as they had reassured me that they would send out an ambulance as fast as they could and hung up, I called Ludwig, crying to him that mi fratello was hurt, and that I _really_ needed a hug. He seemed to understand me, as he had told me that once he had found his older brother lying on the floor after being beaten by a gang for his phone. Ludwig had promised that he would come down immediately, never hanging up.

A few minutes later and Ludwig had arrived, as he and his brother only lived a few roads away. I opened the door with tears streaming down his face, launching myself into Ludwig's arms and sobbing on him. Ludwig asked me to show him where fratello was, and so I did, showing him my fratello, lying there, unconscious. Ludwig bent down to lay him in a better position, explaining how the position was better for him to recover in. I thanked him again and again until the ambulance arrived.

I let in the people from the ambulance, watching numbly as they put my brother onto a stretcher. I followed them blindly, asking quietly if I could come with him. They said it was family only, but I begged for Ludwig to come, and they eventually caved in, wanting to treat my brother back at the hospital.

XXXX

3rd Person POV

Lovino woke up to a sterile, white room. His memory was fuzzy. What had happened?! He tried turning his head, only to be met with a sharp pain. He let out a hiss.

"Fratello! Stay still! If you move, you'll get hurt!" Lovino looked out of the corner of his viridian eyes to see Feliciano. He closed them for a brief moment after he saw that his brother wasn't flickering.

"What happened, Feli? I can't remember exactly.."

"Oh phew.. the doctors said that you might have got short-term amnesia from the blow your head received! Ve~ You woke up, thinking it was a school day and that you were late! You came downstairs and I told you it was a Saturday! Your eyes went hazy and then.. you screamed, Lovi, and leapt back, as if something was attacking you! You hit your back on the counter and your head smashed a-against the cupboard!" His eyes were watery. "I thought y-you were dead, fratello! I was s-so scared!"

Lovino remained silent for a moment.

"Oh.. mi dispace fratello.. My eyesight went weird.. everything started flickering.. and.." He cut himself off.

"Ve? And what, fratello?"

"I-I was hearing voices, fratello.. it's scary dammit!"

Feliciano nodded, telling him that he would have to tell the doctor that he was awake. Lovino attempted a nod, with severe pain before closing his eyes as his brother walked outside.

A few minutes later, a short doctor clutching a clipboard came inside, flanked by two nurses and his brother trailing behind him, emotionless. The doctor opened his mouth to speak.

"Lovino Vargas, yes?" Lovino replied with a curt 'yes'. "We're going to be testing you for schizophrenia."

**Mwahahaha~ I love cliffhangers :D Suck. It. Losers!**

**Don't be afraid to comment with what you think the italic text was! It has a special meaning in the story later on!**


End file.
